


in your dreams, robob

by brinnsprite



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Other, Sex Toys, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinnsprite/pseuds/brinnsprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal and Roxy have some fun with the toys Dirk's left strewn around the lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in your dreams, robob

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gemini28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini28/gifts).



  


**Author's Note:**

> bring your AI friend along for a hands free experience!


End file.
